This invention relates to personal flotation devices, and, more particularly, to a personal flotation device which includes an inner mesh layer which spaces the back of the personal flotation device from the wearer for increasing the comfort of the device.
Personal flotation devices, sometimes called PFD's, life jackets, or life vests, are required by United States Coast Guard regulations for recreational boats. Personal flotation devices are formed from buoyant material such as closed cell plastic foam or kapok. The buoyant material may be enclosed within an outer layer or cover of woven fabric, vinyl, etc.
Obviously, a personal flotation device is effective only if it is being worn at the time of an accident. However, because personal flotation devices are hot and uncomfortable to wear, many water sports participants do not wear them.
The closed cell plastic foam which is commonly used as buoyant material is not only buoyant but is a good insulator. The insulation is desirable to provide protection against hypothermia in cold water. However, the insulating feature increases the discomfort of the device, particularly when the wearer is not in the water.